The present invention is drawn to a frame member for supporting a workpiece from a machine bed of a machine tool and, more particularly, a frame member for supporting a workpiece in a machine tool employing spark erosion.
There is an ever increasing need for very high precision machining processes due to the fine tolerance ranges required in many machining applications. A known high precision machining process uses spark erosion. Conventional mounting frames, usually of welded construction, do not exhibit the necessary stability both in mechanical and thermal properties when used in spark erosion machine tools for very high precision machining processes.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a frame member for supporting a workpiece from a machine bed of a machine tool, particularly a spark erosion machine tool, which exhibits thermal and mechanical stability over workpiece frame member supports heretofore known.